FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a heat recoverable fabric sleeve for enclosing an elongate object such as a pipe or cable, or a joint between pipes or cables. In particular the invention relates to such a sleeve for covering an object which varies in cross-sectional area along its length.